Scoop
Scoop is a yellow JCB 3CX backhoe digger and the leader of Bob's machines. He was the first machine acquired by Bob. Bio Scoop was the first machine character designed by Keith Chapman, director of Chapman Entertainment and the series' original creator. Scoop is also one of the few characters to closely resemble a real life type machine. He was Bob's first machine as shown in When Bob Became A Builder, when Bob was choosing a backhoe loader from behind a chain-link fence. Scoop was the one chosen by Bob when Scoop kept following him to attract his attention. He is shown to be faster than Travis as shown in Travis and Scoop's Race Day, when Spud challenged them to a race after an argument broke between him and Travis. Personality Scoop is one of the most mature machines and is a good leader. Scoop's personality is notably similar to Bob's in several ways. Scoop also looks up to Bob, and occasionally asks the others, "Can we fix it?". He's a large and robust metal beast with a kind, caring heart. Whenever Bob and/or Wendy are absent, they leave Scoop in charge to lead the team He is also great at solving problems and is always more than beyond willing to look out for anyone in need. Although he is dedicated to his jobs and does them with care, he always eager to have fun. He also loves to play practical jokes with his friends. Basis Scoop resembles a JCB 3CX backhoe. Livery Scoop is yellow with black cab supports and an orange-yellow warning light on the top of his cab, which he turns on only in few occasions. He has a grey exhaust pipe coming out of his perspective left side of his hood. He has large rugged black tires on the rear and smaller ones on the front. 'Appearances' |-| Original Series= |-| Project: Build It= |-| Ready, Steady, Build!= Trivia * In 1999, Scoop was made as a coin-operated kiddie ride by Jolly Roger Amusement Rides LTD. The original version featured 2 rectangular buttons, a green one to start the ride and a red one for sound effects and phrases. Later, another version was made, which had circular buttons. * Scoop is male, but is female in the Polish and Swedish dubs. * Scoop is allergic to hay, grass and flowers as he has hay fever. This makes him the first machine to have an allergy. * Scoop's railway compatible Brio models incorrectly depict him with no rear excavator. It is included in his Builder System model. * In the Pilot Episode, Scoop was known as Dig and had a different design. * Despite his rear actor, Scoop has the ability to be hitched up to trailers, as seen in the episode Muck Gets Stuck in which he towed the mobile Generator. * Scoop was the first machine that Bob had a ride on. * In the Finnish version, Scoop is called "Kaivuri". Category:Diggers Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters